The present invention relates to a tooth-bearing body having a first sequence of teeth and at least one second sequence of teeth, wherein the teeth of the first sequence, when viewed in a rolling direction of the tooth-bearing body, are arranged one behind another and the teeth of the second sequence, when viewed in the rolling direction of the tooth-bearing body, are also arranged one behind another and the first sequence of teeth and the second sequence of teeth are arranged in a transverse direction that is orthogonal to the rolling direction, in particular exclusively, next to one another.
So-called double teeth systems in the form of tooth-bearing bodies with two sequences of teeth are known in the prior art. They are used, for example, in furniture fittings and in particular in the case of pull-out devices for movable furniture parts to synchronize the running of different rail arrangements with one another or to transmit a blocking function applied by means of a blocking mechanism onto the one rail arrangement of such a pull-out device also to the rail arrangement on the other side of the movable furniture part. The teeth of the first sequence, as a rule, are arranged offset to the teeth of the second sequence in the rolling direction, as a result of which one of the sequences is always completely engaged.